In U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,185, a process is described for the preparation of certain amino cyclanol compounds of the formula: ##STR1## WHEREIN N IS AN INTEGER FROM 3 TO 5, R is a phenyl radical and NR.sub.2.sup.1 is a secondary amino group selected from the class consisting of the N-methyl-N-alkylamino and N-methyl-N-aralkylamino radicals, piperidino, morpholino pyrrolidino and N'-alkylpiperazino radicals. These compounds are produced by the reaction of benzalcyclanones with appropriate secondary amines followed by reduction. The specific utility ascribed to the products in this patent was the use of the N'-alkylpiperazine compounds as intermediates in the preparation of corresponding hexahydro-benzhydryl piperazines whose quaternary salts are stated to be powerful spasmolytics. This utility is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,126.
In Baltzly et al., J.A.C.S., 77, 624 (1955), the reaction of secondary amines with benzalcyclanones followed by reduction to afford aminocyclanols is further described.
Huisgen et al., Chem. Ber., 101, 2043 (1968) described the addition of C-phenyl nitrone to cyclopentene or cyclohexene to give a corresponding isoxazolidine and in the case of the cyclopentene, reduction to afford an .alpha.-methylamino-benzylcyclopentanol.
Belgian Pat. No. 797,827, Oct. 5, 1973, discloses benzylamine cyclanol analgesics.
The present invention deals with 2-[(dimethylamino)(3-pyridyl)methyl]cyclohexanol and compounds closely related thereto which have been found to have analgesic activity.